


We Gotta Stick Together Through it All

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, He doesn't know, Mari knows Chat's identity, Protective Chat Noir, They're Dating (As Adrien/Marinette)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Chat doesn't know Mari is Ladybug, so they have a fight of her always being near the danger, instead of away from it.





	We Gotta Stick Together Through it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [410Moanas_twin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/410Moanas_twin/gifts).



> Requested a while ago, when I'd asked for some fic requests. This wasn't the _exact_ prompt, but I tried!
> 
> Title from [Sad Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xA2lGG5UWg) bc I couldn't think of one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

"Stay here, Princess. I need to know your safe." He said, carefully placing her on her balcony.

"Of course, Kitty."

He smiled, placed a kiss on her forehead, and left, to go defeat the akuma.

She just rolled her eyes, and then called out "Tikki, spots on!", and left to go help.

 

* * *

 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called out, watching the little ladybug's fix all the damage caused by the akuma.

"Pound it!" She bumped her fist with Chat Noir.

"If you wouldn't mind, M'lady, I-"

"Hey Chat? There's something really important I have to do before I detransform? Do you mind helping him out?"

"Of course."

She smiled at him gratefully, before swinging away.

Only...

She didn't make it all the way, before her transformation ran out.

"Ugh, Tikki! Chat's gonna kill me!"

 But then her friend zipped away.

"Tikki! What-"

" _Marinette!?!"_

She flinched, before turning around.

She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Kitty."

She really didn't like that frown on his face.

He just picked her up, and the next thing she knew, they were on her balcony.

They entered the room, just as he detransformed.

"Why were you out there?"

"Huh?"

"You promised me you'd stay here."

"I know, but-"

"Then why didn't you stay here?"

"You were literally flung across-"

"I know what happened, but I asked you to  _stay here_."

"But,  _Adrien_ , I couldn't just  _stand here_ while you got hurt. I had to do  _something_."

He sighed, before walking up to her.

"Mari," He whispered, hand cupping her cheek "I understand, but I need to know your _safe,_ when an akuma attacks, so that I can do my best out there, my  _job_. I can't do that, if I'm to busy worrying about you."

She pouted.

"But _Kitty."_

He held his straight face. 

She jutted her lip out. 

He started to crack, she could see it. 

"Please?" Because honestly, it was really annoying to be on the scene, be brought home, have to go back, and then come home again before he got back. 

"I... Guess I _could_ be persuaded."

She smiled, before leaning in.

But right before their lips touched, screaming could be heard outside. 

"Ahhhh!"

He flinched, before pulling away. 

"This knight has a job to do."

He transformed. 

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Kitty." 

She blinked her eyes over-dramatically.

 _"Okay._ Just please stay out of danger. I don't want to see you get hurt... And after, I suppose we should finish what we were  _about_ to start." He muttered the last part, "Before we were rudely interrupted."

She laughed, before hopping on his back, and they left.

Sure, one day she'll tell him the truth, but for now?

She liked the way things were, and she wouldn't change what they had, for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!
> 
> Send me a prompt from my prompt [list](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/post/180379012311/writing-prompt-list)!!!
> 
> And I know she could just tell him, but she wants to keep her two lives separate.
> 
> Pointed Out by a Comment: He saw more like a flash of some sort, which was why he went by there, and found Marinette after she detransformed.


End file.
